The present invention relates to a device for aiding communication in the aeronautical domain, in particular for an aircraft and in particular for a transport airplane, as well as a communication system comprising a plurality of devices of this type which are connected together by radio link.
Such a communication device is intended, more particularly although not exclusively, for the audio communications (of ground-air type or of air-air type) of the flight deck of an aircraft. Such an audio communication device comprises in particular:    at least one microphone;    at least one loudspeaker; and    means for processing and transmitting data relating to an audio communication, which are connected to said microphone and to said loudspeaker and which are able to emit outgoing communications and to receive incoming communications.
More precisely, the present invention relates to the audio communication between a pilot of an aircraft, in particular of a transport airplane, and the Air Traffic Control (ATC), or between the pilots of two aircraft, and its object is to facilitate their exchanges and mutual understanding.
It is known that, during a flight, the pilots of an aircraft often have to carry out numerous tasks in parallel, thereby giving rise to a significant workload. Audio communication is one of these tasks. It is therefore generally carried out with the air traffic control or with surrounding aircraft.
Audio communication is, in general, relatively intense in the most critical phases, such as approach and takeoff, for which the traffic is denser than during cruising flight and the number of tasks to be carried out in parallel is high. Furthermore, although English is the language commonly used in all airports and on all airplanes, the level of verbal expression and verbal understanding of English, as well as accents, vary greatly.
All these factors can lead to misunderstandings during an audio communication, which may give rise to delays or be the origin of more significant problems.